


Got Me Feeling

by CleoBane



Category: Jimon - Fandom, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Annoyed Simon, Feelings, Jace Needs To Use His Words, M/M, Smitten Jace, declarations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBane/pseuds/CleoBane
Summary: The one where Jace eventually uses his words and tells Simon how he feels.





	Got Me Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was hungover, so it's not very good...sorry.

“Simon…” Jace was tired. And annoyed. “It’s been two weeks, are you going to ignore me forever?"

Simon muttered something but didn’t look up from his phone. They were waiting for Izzy and Clary at the diner and they were late.

“I said I was sorry.” Jace tried again. Simon looked up from his phone at him. The look was so cold, Jace winced a little. “I was just looking out for you.”

“By making out with my date?” Simon finally snapped. “In what deluded version of reality is that ‘looking out' for me?”

“At least you know he was just a douchebag.” Jace said, willing his friend to see it from his point of view.

“You’re the douchebag.” Simon said, picking up his phone and going back to ignoring him. Jace sighed exasperatedly. “Simon…”

“Jace, enough.” Simon snapped. “I’m sick and tired of you ruining things for me. It was funny back in high school. Now it’s just annoying. I’s like you just enjoy messing with me.”

Jace gaped at his friend. How could he not get it?

Jace had been half in love with Simon the first time they met. But Simon was in a relationship with some girl so Jace was fine just being his friend. He was there when Simon got dumped. He was there when Simon told him that he thought he liked boys too. Then, Jace was excited and thought at least this way he’d have a chance with Simon, but then Simon started to crush on a guy in their History class who was dating a senior. Simon didn’t know that, but Jace did. He watched from the sidelines when Simon summoned the courage to ask the guy out.

It was brutal.

But Jace was there for him.

It was then that Jace decided to single handedly sabotage all of Simon’s dates. At least, the ones he was aware of. Simon, the sneaky nerd, went to Colombia just before they went college and came back with a fucking boyfriend.  

One stupid drunken night, Jace made out with the guy and the idiot broke up with Simon, thinking he had a chance with Jace. Of course he didn’t and heartbroken the guy left.

Not that Jace cared or anything but he was worried for a long time that the guy would spill the beans about what happened somehow. It had been three years, and no word. So he figured he was fine.

“I’m sorry.” Jace said, softly. Suddenly he was tired. Standing up he said. “Tell the girls something came up. I’ll see you later.”

“Oh no.” Simon said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back down. “You are not leaving me alone with them. Sit your ass down.”

Jace sat down.

Simon looked at him for a few seconds over his glasses and chuckled. “He was a bit of a douchebag wasn’t he?”

Jace sighed, relieved. “The worst. I really am sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Simon waved his hand dismissively. “I wasn’t really feeling it anyway.”

Jace knew that was a lie. Ever since he knew Simon, he wore his heart on his sleeve. He was very open. When he fell, he fell hard. And he actually liked the douchebag he was dating. Until…

He wasn’t going to think about that.

“Just…Just stop it, OK, Jace?” Simon said softly. “Unlike you, I like the idea of being with someone for real. I don’t need you messing things up.”

Jace wanted to slam his fists on the table and yell at Simon. Why wouldn’t he see him? Jace had been there longer than anyone Simon had dated. He knew Simon better than anyone. He was his best friend. A shitty best friend, granted. But he knew he couldn’t stand aside while Simon dated jerks.

He could hear Alec asking him; “Why not just tell him how you feel?”

Yeah right.

Truth is, Jace was scared that Simon may not feel the same. And it would kill him if he never got to speak to Simon ever again. Until then…

“Dude, stop staring at me like that.” Simon grumbled. “It’s creepy.”

Jace laughed. “Make me.” And he pointedly stared at him.

Simon rolled his eyes and picked up his phone. He wasn’t upset anymore at least.

Jace picked up his phone and went through his social media accounts distractedly. He was miserable. He didn’t want to hurt Simon but he was died a little whenever he saw Simon with other people.

It wasn’t fair.

“Wanna see a movie sometime?” Jace found himself blurting out. He cringed. Now he had done it.

Simon barely looked up. “Sure. What did you have in mind?”

OK, that didn’t go as planned. Jace sighed. “You pick. You are the expert.”

“That is true.” Simon said. “Why did you ask though?”

“No reason.” They went out to see movies all the time. There was no big deal about that.

Simon shrugged.

Jace sighed and shifted close to Simon. He looked around, the diner was almost empty. As it usually was at this time.

It was now or never. He was going to do this before he changed his mind.

“Simon?” Jace said softly. Simon turned. His eyes widened as he saw how close Jace was sitting. “Wha-?”

Jace leaned closer and pressed his lips against Simon’s. His heart was beating fast, almost painfully. He felt Simon freeze, then he made a small sound at the back of his throat and kissed him back.

It was…wow. Jace closed his eyes and let himself drown in the kiss. This was a long time coming. This was heady. This was better than what he had dreamed of. This was Simon kissing him back. He moaned softly.

Then he heard a gasp. He pulled away and saw Simon blink slowly.

“It’s about damn time.” Izzy’s amused voice broke through the haze. Simon jumped and his face paled.

He stood up quickly and was out of the diner before Jace could blink.

“What are you waiting for, _idiota_?” Izzy hissed. “Go!”

“What’s going on?” Clary said, coming up behind Izzy. “I saw Simon run out of here like a bat out of hell.”

“Jace…” Izzy said, her voice cold.

Jace got up and ran out. He vaguely heard Clary’s “What happened?”

Jace didn’t have to go far before he saw Simon. He was struggling with his car keys, cursing as he dropped them, muttering to himself.

“Simon?” Jace called out tentatively. He was sure he had ruined things between them.

Simon stiffened, but didn’t turn around. Jace walked up to him and bent down to pick up his keys.

“What the hell, Jace?” Simon asked, not looking at him. “What was that?”

“I kissed you.” Jace said, with a confidence he didn’t feel. His heart was beating so hard, he felt he was going to pass out.

“Why?” Simon asked. “It’s bad enough you try to mess with my relationships, but to mess with me too? I thought we were friends.”

“I…” Jace started.

“I mean, I thought what you did with Rapha was bad, but this-this…” Simon sighed. “What is wrong with you? Are y-you that big of an asshole?”

Suddenly Jace had enough. He was tired of hiding. He was tired of being the bad guy in Simon’s eyes. He was fed up with all this shit. He clenched his fists.

“I love you, OK!” he snapped.

Simon blinked, all his anger disappearing. “What?”

At least he didn’t laugh. Or punch him in the face.

“I said I love you.” Jace said quietly. “I-I have loved you since the day we met. I thought…I didn’t think I had a chance with you and I was being a stupid, childish idiot by messing with all your relationships because I didn’t want to lose you. But I was scared to…I’m sorry. I know that I’m not what you want. I know you don’t like me like that and I’m sorry. I’m so sor-.”

Simon put his hands on Jace’s cheeks and leaned up to kiss him. Jace wrapped an arm around Simon’s waist and kissed him back.

“You are a moron.” Simon said, when he pulled back. Jace wasn’t ready to stop kissing him, but Simon laughed and pushed his face back. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

Jace blushed. “I don’t know. I just…I was a little shit back then.”

“Back then?” Simon raised an eyebrow. “You are still a little shit.”

Jace rolled his eyes. “Hey.”

“You need to use your words, Herondale.” Simon said, his hands on Jace’s face again. “How the hell did you expect me to know you were in love with me?”

“I…”

“And you messed with all my boyfriends like a psychotic asshole instead of telling me…” he shook his head. “All this time…”

“Why didn’t you tell me you liked me?” Jace challenged.

Simon looked away. “I always thought you were out of my league. Plus, you were a bit of a slut.”

Jace pushed him away. “Now who’s the asshole?”

“Still you.” Simon grinned. “So Izzy knows you love me, huh? Explains a lot.”

Jace winced at the pain in his hand. He looked at his palm and found that he was still clutching Simon’s keys in his fist. He relaxed his hands and handed Simon the keys. “Are you still…?”

“Let’s go back inside.” Simon said. “You don’t want Clary coming out here.”

Jace sighed in relief. They still had a lot to talk about but for now, he was content. Simon did not hate him and by the way Simon held his hand, everything was going to be just fine.

“You know we need to talk, right?” Simon asked as they went back into the diner.

 


End file.
